


Desert Wars

by tiffywiffyfluffykitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BAMF!Lucy, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leadership, Out of Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffywiffyfluffykitty/pseuds/tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Fiore is a wasteland with water the most precious element in the land. Guilds fight for control of freshwater wells and territory and within this dystopian society of blood and war and survival, an unlikely romance brews between Lucy, a down-to-earth guild leader with a hardened heart, and Natsu, a carefree warrior who still dares to dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also found on ff.net!
> 
> Please let me know if the scenario seems realistic and if there is anything I need to improve on. Thanks!

Lucy opened her eyes to aching stiffness in her muscles and a bad taste in her mouth that accompanies dehydration and the feeling of sleeping too long. With a soft groan, she rolled over and out of her tiny cramped bed and sat up. She stretched, feeling her bones crack and put her feet into her boots before standing and going over to a small table to clean her teeth. She rinsed her mouth with a carefully measured amount of water and spat in the corner before turning and going over to a chair to change into a loose white shirt, camouflage cargo pants that she tucked into her boots, a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, and a thick black belt that held her knife, pistol, whips, and first aid pouch. She strapped another pistol to her right thigh and slipped two throwing knives into her boots before slinging her water canteen over her shoulder and strolling out the door to her tent.

"Loke," she called, seeing the orange-haired man standing and talking to a member of Celestial Zodiacs. Loke looked up and immediately jogged over to her.

"Good morning, Lucy," he said, snapping into a salute. There was a tiny gleam of amusement in his eyes and she smiled slightly in response, playing along with his game.

"At ease, soldier." Loke relaxed and Lucy began to walk towards the mess hall. As they passed by the other tents and guild members, the people stopped and froze, looking at her with respect and a slight amount of apprehension. "Updates."

"Aquarius, Gemi, Mini, and Libra took patrol last night with a team of ten each last night with Aquarius taking the first quarter. They reported back this morning and are resting. Mother Pisces, her son, Sagittarius, and Scorpio are scheduled for patrol today. Virgo and a team of fifteen are guarding the water well and Taurus and a group of fifty are making water rounds for the village camps. That still leaves about a hundred people still remaining in this camp, though I was going to ask you to send thirty to the Market today for supplies." Loke handed Lucy a clipboard, which she scanned over with a searching gaze. "This is the amount of stuff we need. I calculated and it's 14,876 Jewels in total, if the sellers haven't raised their prices."

Lucy stopped in her tracks. Her expression had darkened and she looked murderous. "Bastards have been draining Fiore of its money even though they know we need it if we were ever to rebuild our country. Goddamn, I swear I'll kill them one day." She started walking again, still grumbling under her breath.

Loke let her mutter furiously to herself, partly because he knew it was just hot air and partly because he knew she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him even if he was her right-hand man and closest male confidant. When Lucy finally quieted, he asked, "Will we send out a group to the Market?"

She nodded. "Send Cancer with them. I want them back before sundown and not a Jewel spent more than the sum you told me. And make sure they don't get into trouble with the other guilds." She dismissed Loke with a flick of her fingers, but he didn't move. She frowned at him and opened her mouth to chastise him, but he shut her down with a single sentence.

"The water levels of the well has gone down five inches over the last month."

Lucy froze. It was a few seconds before she could speak again. "How much more do we have left?"

"Less than 50 feet. I told Virgo to look for any rips and tears in the tarp, but I think it's because of our consumption. People need water to bathe, eat, drink, and use for too many things. Also, the people are getting sicker. Malaria, cholera… It's getting more and more common than 20 years ago. Also, dehydration, but you know there's no real help for that." He lowered his voice even more. "Aries has been running around treating the villagers, but they need water and medicine and we can't give them more than the gallon per day and you know that single gallon is used for everything from drinking to washing and cooking. Also, we've been running out of the medicine. Aries tells me she only has enough for maybe a thousand people left and that's if we use it sparingly."

"We have a population of maybe 7,000 on Heartfilia Territory, what the fuck do you want me to do? It's too many people for 50 feet of water," Lucy hissed. "If they die, then that means more water for the rest of us, Loke."

"Magnolia Territory has more than 10,000 and Fairy Tail's doing a fine job of keeping their people alive," Loke whispered back furiously. It was dangerous to argue against the leader, but as he was one of the only three people with the right to, he occasionally used himself as the voice of the people of Heartfilia Territory to counter Lucy, though he never used it to undermine her position.

"Magnolia Territory has the largest well in the country, if you haven't forgotten!" She shook her head. "Look, just get some people to the Market today, alright? I'll check on the well myself later. Get Cancer and give him my instructions." She tore open the tent to the mess hall and disappeared without another word.

Loke stared at the tent flap as it fluttered shut behind her and sighed. He understood her stress and quiet despair; in a dystopian world such as theirs, no weakness was allowed. Survival of the fittest, if you will. He knew Lucy hated that there was nothing that she could do, but with limited resources and a Territory to defend and run, she had to do what she had to do to the best of her abilities.

Inside the mess hall, Lucy walked between several tables until she reached the makeshift kitchen in the back where a small group of people were working under the guidance of Aries, who was also the Head of the Healers in Celestial Zodiacs. "Good morning, Lucy," Aries said kindly, handing her a bowl of what looked to be an imitation of stew. "Rough morning?"

Lucy shook her head, sitting down at a nearby table. "It's always rough. No trouble from the other guilds, as far as I can tell, but…" She let out a heavy sigh. "You probably know half of it."

Aries goes to sit close by and smiles sympathetically at her leader. "You've led us successfully for 5 years. I'm sure you'll be able to find answers to your problems."

Lucy laughed humorlessly. "If I can suddenly make it rain, that'll solve all my problems." She picked up a spoon from the tin in the center of the table and dug in, wolfing it down and washing it down with a sip of water. "Thanks for the food." She stood and marched out of the tent.

Aries watched her go and sighed sadly. "It isn't right that an 18 year old girl has to hold so many burdens," she murmurs to herself before standing and taking Lucy's bowl with her.

As Lucy walked out of the mess hall, she heard the rumble of vehicles and stopped as she noticed about 15 trucks driving slowly out of the camp. Knowing it was Cancer on his way to the Market, she nodded to herself and headed in the other direction.

She reached the edge of the camp and went a little ways out into the desert to where most of the vehicles were parked. A single motorcycle under a small blue tarp sits a few feet away from a cluster of trucks. It was Lucy's motorcycle. If anyone else touches it, they were going to get shot and Lucy wasn't picky about where.

Lucy mounted the motorcycle and turned it on. It roared to life underneath her and she smiled with satisfaction before revving the engine and blasting off into the wasteland at about 120 miles per hour.

Almost a half-century of waste and decay led to the trees and grass withering and drying before they disappeared as the land baked and cracked and the dirt turned to stand and pebbles. The towns and cities scattered around became little more than skeletons and shells of their former selves, inhabited by lizards and scorpions and snakes. They were ripped and torn apart for metal and wood and salvageable supplies from the time of the Before.

The Before.

When Lucy was a child just learning how to handle her first knife, her mother Layla would tell her stories of the Before from what she heard from her mother, Lucy's grandmother. She told of the color green— a color rarely seen in this age— and of bright flowers and proud birds and soft-furred cats and loyal dogs. Lucy, just a little 5-year-old at the time, giggled and told her mother happily, "One day I want a cat and a dog and a bird and a flower and I want my flower to be green!"

Layla smiled at her daughter. "Is that your dream? To have a cat and a dog and a bird and a green flower? That's a pretty big dream, you know."

Little Lucy thought. "I just want green," she decided. "That's my dream."

That dream died when she was 13.

Now, 18-year-old Lucy was speeding over a desert wasteland, the dry wind in her hair and eyes as she rides towards a growing spot in the distance that she could see was no more than a cluster of numerous vehicles and moving figures. It was a relatively short ride to the well, since Celestial Zodiacs needed to defend it at a moment's notice, but it was still a good 15 minute ride.

As she approached the well, there was a sudden flurry of motion and she noticed that the people lining up in the direction she was coming from were holding rifles and shotguns that they pointed straight at her. Hiding a proud grin, she drove straight up to within a few feet of the guards and looked straight into the blank blue eyes of Virgo, one of the 14 first tier members of Celestial Zodiacs. "Stand down," she ordered.

Immediately, the guards dropped their guns and moved back as Lucy cruised to an open pavilion of heavy canvas situated a couple yards away from the edge of the tarp and parked in its shadow. Virgo followed and bowed slightly to Lucy. "Good morning, Lucy," she greeted.

"Virgo. You did good defending the well," Lucy said, dismounting and walking towards the giant square of tarp on the ground.

"Thank you." Virgo bowed again and watched as her leader examined the well.

Over 30 feet wide and 40 feet long, the well was roughly shaped like an oval and was covered at all times by a 50x50 foot black tarp that was nailed down with thick wooden stakes at all times except for an hour before dawn when three teams make water rounds, which was delivering water to the residents of Heartfilia Territory. It was a crude shelter for the most precious treasure in the territory, but technology has been set back too far in the last fifty years for them to do anything else and what equipment they had was ancient and half-broken.

"I heard the water level has dropped significantly last month," Lucy said, pacing along the edge of the tarp. "Loke told me about 50 feet is left. How much do we really have?"

"48 feet and 10.6 inches," Virgo replied instantly.

Lucy cursed under her breath and knelt to remove one of the stakes. The men whispered to each other with amazement as she unearthed the half-buried stake with one hand— a feat that not even the strongest man in the territory could do— and set it aside before lifting the tarp.

Warm musty air hit her as she peeled back the tarp until the lip of the well was revealed. She lifted the tarp and examined the murky water. The surface hardly rippled at all and she sighed. "Stagnant water. It's always stagnant water."

"Your predecessors had an idea of a water wheel, but since that required too much manpower to keep it moving and because they didn't want the water to be exposed to the sun, the idea was abandoned," Virgo said, joining Lucy by the edge of the well.

"I know that," Lucy sighed. She put down the folded tarp and sat down in the dirt, thinking as she stared out over the dry yellow wasteland. "I don't know what to do. We don't have allies we can turn to for help either except for the Magnolia Alliance but I don't want to go to them unless we absolutely have to. Fairy Tail is a Light guild, but I still don't trust them to not give out information without taking something in return."

"But Lucy, the people are dying. Our guild members are getting sick. Aries can't cure everyone and she's running out of medicine."

"I sent Cancer to the Market for supplies. Medicine is among them."

"But for 7,000 people?" Virgo's voice was soft, but her gaze had hardened. "Shelve your pride, Lucy, and go to Makarov for help."

"Heartfilia Territory has survived for 50 years already," Lucy snarled. "It can survive a little bit longer."

"And when that 'little bit longer' runs out?"

"You don't even know what it's like in Magnolia Territory anyway. How can you be certain they can help? And even if they can, I refuse to allow them to force me into making a bargain I can't keep. I won't form an alliance with them."

Virgo sighed sharply. "Survival is everything in these times. Phantom Lord has been threatening our borders last month. Perhaps an alliance is—"

"It's _my_ territory so it's _my_ decisions!" Lucy half-shouted. She paused as she saw people's heads turn towards them and lowered her voice with difficulty. "I'll think on what you said. In the meantime, continue with boiling water and adding those purification pills. We can't do much else." She stood and pulled the heavy tarp back to its corner, slamming the stake into the ground again and garnering a round of flinches as she did so. "Get back to work!" she barked at the half-terrified men, who immediately straightened.

Virgo watched with a small amount of sadness as Lucy mounted her motorcycle and roared away without a backwards glance. The young girl had had a lot to deal with ever since she became the leader of Celestial Zodiacs and Heartfilia Territory and with such a responsibility came with the burdens of 7,000 people on her shoulders as well as a thousand other things besides, including the raw fear of betrayal. With a sigh, she turned away from the fading dust cloud. "You heard her," she said to the few men who were staring after Lucy. "Get back to work."

* * *

Loke met Lucy as soon as she parked her motorcycle. "Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing her rather stormy expression.

"Virgo wants me to go to Makarov for advice," she said, slinging the tarp back over her motorcycle. "And as much as I appreciate that they're not threatening my territory's borders, I don't trust them enough to go into Fairy Tail's territory."

"It's not just Fairy Tail, you know. There's also Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Crime Sorcière," he reminded her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I know, Loke. That's why it's called the Magnolia Alliance but who the fuck cares? I don't trust them."

Her second-in-command hesitates before saying guiltily, "I told Virgo to suggest to you about going to Makarov." He flinched and closed his eyes, preparing to face Lucy's wrath.

There was a weighty pause, then a fist slams into Loke's stomach, driving the air from his lungs. He flew back several feet and fell to the ground in a heap, wheezing for breath. Lucy approached and knelt in front of him. "I might just take away your privileges, Loke, if you weren't so damn useful to me," she said in a deadly whisper. "But the next time you step out of line like this will be your last.

"You know how important it is that Heartfilia Territory remains free of bargains and contracts. If we were to survive, it's better that we handle things ourselves. One wrong move and we could fall. You know this, Loke. You know this better than anyone. You were there when we were betrayed by Phantom Lord five years ago."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Loke choked out, wiping away the tears that had forced their way out of his eyes.

Lucy nodded and helped him up. "Come on, let's get you to Aries. I told Virgo I'll think on her— well, _your_ — suggestion."

Loke nodded and accepted her proffered hand, leaning heavily on her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him back into the camp. They didn't get far when Aries suddenly appeared in front of them, brown eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Me," Lucy said without a shred of guilt in her voice. "I had to put him back in his place."

Several of the guild members winced with sympathy. They've all witnessed what Lucy meant by that when she was a young girl and people constantly undermined her authority. Some still sport the scars on their bodies.

Aries sighed sharply and took Loke's other side. "Now what've you done," she chided.

"Sorry," he said, a small amount of humor in his weak voice.

Lucy snapped her fingers at a man standing nearby. "You, help him to the medical tent." The man bobbed his head and rushed to take Lucy's place. She watched them walk off before turning and going in the other direction.

She wove through the maze of tents and people, finally arriving at a large gray tent with a large gold key hanging outside on a nail hammered into a support pole. Lucy knocked underneath the key, calling, "Capricorn, are you there?"

There was a pause, then a large man with pure white hair stepped out of the tent. He wore black sunglasses and sported a white curly goatee on his chin. Seeing Lucy, he bowed slightly. "How may I help you, Lucy?"

She lifted her chin. "I need advice, Capricorn. The same one you must have given to my mother many years ago."

"I see." He peered at her through his shades. "Well then, please come in. We have much to talk about."

* * *

"I believe Loke had the right thought in going to Makarov for advice," Capricorn said after Lucy finished her narrative. "I knew Makarov back then, as you know. He was a fair leader then and people say he's still a good one now."

"So I've heard. Still, I won't take any chances." Lucy stood and paced in the somewhat cramped space. "I know my mother must've had this dilemma before. What did you tell her?"

Capricorn let out a long sigh. "I told her to consult with another guild leader. It was her who decided to trust Jose Porla."

Lucy stilled as she heard that name. It was a while before she spoke again. "And this… is why I refuse to go to others for help."

"You've heard the story many times, why go in circles?" Capricorn leaned back in his chair. "You know what happened before Layla's death."

"Because I'm trying to look for loopholes. Going to Makarov is the absolute last decision I would make. I need to look for every other option possible." Lucy sat down again and took a sip of water from her canteen. "Which is why I'm here, seeking your advice."

The man grimaced. "After the last time, I'm reluctant to give advice that could once again jeopardize our guild." He looked at her with sad eyes. "After the last time, I should've been Banished."

"For the last time, Capricorn," Lucy snapped. "It was one of my mother's last wishes for me to not Banish you. She herself said she accepts total responsibility for Phantom Lord's betrayal."

He bowed his head. "I know. It's just that—"

"Save it. I'm not here to talk about the past. I'm here to talk about what to do now. Your advice, Capricorn. I need to make a decision within the next few days at the most. I may not have a deadline, but more people are falling ill as we speak." With that, Capricorn fell into thoughtful silence.

It took a while, but when he spoke, it was to ask her a question. "You're only going to him for advice, aren't you? Not for medicine or anything like that."

"Yes, but we'll have to see what Cancer can bring back before we can determine that. You know how the medicine is getting more expensive each year."

"If it's just advice, I'm sure Makarov would gladly give it to you free of charge."

"You can't be sure of that. They can see this as a sign of weakness and try to take over the territory." Realizing how paranoid she sounded, Lucy growled. "I'm trying to think of ways to keep us alive, dammit! Paranoia kept us safe for 5 years already."

"I know," Capricorn said mildly. "And I understand. I don't think Makarov is the type to take advantage of situations like these, but if we ask for medicine, the tables could turn. I may have liked Makarov when I met him that one time with your grandmother, but I don't trust him enough

"What about Sabertooth?" Lucy asked, jumping up and pacing again.

"I don't trust Sabertooth. I've met with their leader before and yes, though they've kept quiet, I think if we go to them, we'll face the same as when we decided to trust Phantom Lord."

"Grimoire Heart is gone for years now. That leaves Oración Seis… and Phantom Lord." Her voice boiled with hatred. "And between the Magnolia Alliance, Oración Seis, and Phantom Lord, I'd rather trust the Magnolia Alliance."

"Then go to Makarov," Capricorn said blandly.

"It's not that simple!" Lucy yelled. "Is there anything else you think I could do without resorting to others for help?"

He eyed her. "I understand why you're so reluctant to trust others. What happened 5 years ago would make anyone distrustful, but Lucy, sometimes it's good to—"

"Shelve my pride and let others help, I know. Virgo said that already," she said impatiently. She paced a little bit more, deep in thought. "I don't know," she said eventually. "And it's dangerous, not knowing."

"I can only give you what advice I can. What you decide, the rest of us will have to accept." He hesitated. "What does your heart tell you?"

Lucy snorted. "Really? My heart?"

Capricorn shrugged self-consciously but didn't reply.

Lucy shook her head. "I should get going. Thank you, Capricorn. I'll let you know what my decision is soon."

"Good luck," he called as she left the tent.

Back out in the bright sunlight, Lucy sighed and ran a hand over her face, lost in thought for a few minutes. She hated having to make a decision that would go against everything she'd upheld for so long, but it was a necessary one, if the territory was to survive. She raised her head glared at the boiling sun to soundlessly fume at the injustice of it all and marched off to the medical tent to look for Loke. She found him… kissing Aries. "Good to see you've recovered," she said, raising an eyebrow.

They burst apart, both red in the face. "Lucy!" Aries squeaked. "We weren't— I mean—"

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "Enough. I don't care what the two of you are up to in your free time." She smiled gently to soften her words. "Besides, it's good to finally see the two of you together. You've been dancing around each other for the last two years."

"We, uh, we've actually been dating for a month now," Loke said, a tad sheepish.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, congratulations. Anyway, Loke. I spoke to Capricorn about… what you suggested."

"And?" He straightened, looking her in the eye.

She bit her lip. "I don't like it. And I won't ever like it." There was a pause, then Lucy let out a long sigh. "But I think just this once, I should attempt to trust others more."

A broad grin stretched over Loke's face, but he hastened to conceal it after seeing how disgruntled his leader looked. "I understand," he said.

Lucy scoffed. "I don't believe you understand how difficult it was for me to cave in to your stupid suggestion, but fine, I will go to Makarov."

"When?" Aries asked.

The girl chewed on her lip for a quick moment. "I'll have to see after Cancer comes back, but if he manages to get everything without any hassle— including the medicine you need, Aries— then I believe we would go at the end of the week."


	2. Chapter 2

Though the daytime was achingly hot, the nighttime was close to freezing. However, the inhabitants of Fiore were long used to the climate and under the blue star-studded sky were a small group of people standing by a giant black square.

"Why am I assigned to water duty?" one of them grumbled, pacing restlessly as he waited for the five trucks to finish loading. "It's boring!"

"Shut up," a tall woman said, supervising the loading of the crates with a sharp eye. "Whatever Gildarts gives us, we do it and we don't argue about it."

"Yeah but I'd rather do border patrol or go to the Market!" he continued, scuffing his foot against the ground and sending up puffs of dust. "Or hey, we can just sleep, you know!"

A boy stood from where he was sitting against one of the trucks. "Shut up, Dragon Breath. You've been talking nonstop for an hour." He yawned widely. "Erza, how much longer until they'll be finished?"

"Another fifteen minutes for our convoy and then we'll be on our way. Elfman! How much longer for yours?"

"22 minutes!"

"Faster! We've got a huge amount of ground to cover and this is only our guild's area! The Lamia Scale group should be here in an hour and I want us to be gone by then!"

"Men! You heard Erza! Hurry up!"

The people loading the crates, terrified of the woman's wrath, worked faster. Their brows glistened with fear sweat despite the chilly air.

The eastern horizon was turning pale orange and pink when the last of the men finished. Four of the trucks roared off immediately, but the last one stayed. Erza climbed to the top of one of the trucks and stared out over the horizon where a cloud of dust was steadily growing larger. 10 pinpricks of light were bouncing over the ground, shining ahead of black truck-shaped shadows.

"That's Lyon's group," Gray said, seeing the lights as well. "We should go now."

Erza nodded. "Get in, Natsu."

The boy and Gray got into the back with Erza while the other two men who stayed behind climbed into the cab of the truck. The three settled themselves among the crates and the truck roared away after the well's guards gave them the all-clear.

"S-S-Stop-p-p…" Natsu stuttered as he curled up in a space between the crates, trying hard not to vomit.

"Didn't Wendy give you the motion sickness patches?" Erza asked, looking down at him while keeping one eye on their surroundings.

"N-No… sh-sh-shipm-ments," he groaned. "T-T-Two m-more weeks…" His arms curled around his flamethrower, cradling it like it was a teddy bear. Or a life preserver.

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot, you should've just told Gildarts. He would've assigned you to kitchen duty or something."

"Shut u-up…" The truck bumped over a loose stone and Natsu retched, his face turning a sick purplish-blue color and his cheeks puffing up to thrice their size. "Icy Bastard…"

"Not towards me!" Gray yelped, pushing him away.

"Stop arguing," Erza snapped and they cringed.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

In five minutes, the first camp came into sight. No more than a collection of 50 tents, the occupants are villagers who live under the protection of the Magnolia Alliance. They are mostly men and women and children too old or too young or too sick to fight for the Alliance's behalf. Many were former guild members themselves.

"Erza!" a man with a twisted leg hobbled towards them. He was young with sandy hair and bright blue eyes. A woman walked next to him, keeping a careful eye on his movements.

Erza nodded towards them as she hopped down from the truck. "Good morning, Akira and Megumi. Is everything alright?" She turned around for a few seconds to motion to Natsu, Gray, and the other two men to start unloading several of the crates.

"Not bad, but two of the children got sick last night. Malaria, I think. We were wondering if you have any medicine."

"Not this time. Celestial Zodiacs bought most of it yesterday and it'll be another week before the merchants come back again. I'll tell Wendy and Porlyusica though and someone will come to take a look soon."

Akira nodded with relief. "That's good."

"Celestial Zodiacs?" Megumi spoke up for the first time. "That's the guild led by the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, right?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah. Rumor has it she's really young, like 19 or something."

"18, actually," Erza said with a small smile. "It has been only 5 years since the Phantom Lord attack on Heartfilia Territory."

"What was her name again?" Akira tilted his head. "Started with an 'L' too… Lily, Leah Lynn, Luna—"

"Lucy," Erza supplied helpfully. She turned as Gray called her name. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. We have three more camps to visit."

Akira waved his arm in a dismissive manner. "It's alright. We do get to see you twice a week or so and I know how things work. Oi! Get away from those crates!" he yelled to a group of young boys. "Sorry, Erza, duty calls. I'll see you soon though." He grinned at the tall redhead and grasped Megumi's hand as he walked towards the small pile of crates now surrounded by a crowd of thirsty people.

Erza smiled as she watched her friend and former guildmate walk away before she climbed back into the truck and sat comfortably on a crate.

"What were you talking about?" Gray asked. "Looked pretty serious."

"Not really," she said calmly. "We were discussing Celestial Zodiacs and Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu echoed. "Who's that?"

"The leader of Celestial Zodiacs, idiot," Gray said. "She runs Heartfilia Territory."

"Oh so she's like Gramps!" Natsu said, brightening. "Is she nice?"

"I don't know, I've never met her before," Gray said, shrugging.

"I've seen her once, when her mother was still alive. They briefly visited Master for something. That was 7 years ago," Erza said musingly. "We never talked, but I remember she looked a lot like Layla."

"She's probably really nice," Natsu said, grinning. His excitement was lost as he realized the truck was moving and he immediately slumped over, moaning and crying.

Gray shrugged, already losing interest in the conversation. He stared moodily over the wasteland as they drove over the dry dust, getting the golden yellow powder on their clothes and hair. Erza sat keeping an eye over the bumping crates so that none fell out of the truck.

The next two trips were as uneventful as ever until they pass close by Crime Sorcière area. A dust cloud was tumbling towards them, a rust-red truck at its head. Natsu and Gray shakily stood as they drew closer, readying their weapons in case of an attack, but it was only Jellal Fernandes, the leader of the 70-man guild, Crime Sorcière.

"Jellal," Erza said with surprise as they stop next to each other. "What are you doing in Fairy Tail area?"

"Erza," the blue-haired man said, giving her a gentle smile. "We need some supplies so I'm just driving to the Market."

"Alone?" Her mouth tightened with disapproval.

"Nothing will happen and I'm prepared for a skirmish." He nods his head at the black assault rifle resting on his dashboard.

Erza hesitated for a brief second. "I'll come with you."

Jellal looked shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, if you want to…" He blushed lightly.

She looked at Natsu and Gray. "I'm sure you can get back to the guild without me."

Gray nods. "We'll be fine." He raises a hand in greeting to Jellal. "Hey, man."

"Make sure you bring Erza back, okay?" Natsu demands, pointing at Jellal with narrowed eyes.

"She can take care of herself," Gray said, rolling his eyes as Erza climbs gracefully out of the truck, one hand on her sword to keep it from falling out. "She's Erza."

"Tell Gildarts and the Master where I've gone," Erza commands as she climbs into Jellal's truck. "I'll be back at sundown."

"Will do." They screw their eyes shut and cough as Jellal's truck started and left and waited till the dust settled before Gray banged on the side of the cab. "Let's go home."

* * *

The Fairy Tail camp was as busy as ever. With over 400 members, it was the largest guild in Magnolia Territory and the second largest guild in Fiore with Sabertooth topping them with 600 members. The Fairy Tail people right now were all in the midst of doing their assignments for the day like usual until a little after lunchtime when there was almost nothing to do. With no guild waging war on another, this period of peace sometimes made some especially bored guild members wish for a small skirmish or some sort but it was usually half-hearted since the heat sapped away energy as well as moisture and besides, no one really wants a fight.

Well, except for the occasional tussle. Natsu, in particular, is always up for one of those. Preferably with Gray or Gajeel, though.

"Where's Erza?" Mirajane asked, noticing Gray and Natsu hop out of the truck.

"She's with Jellal. We ran into him on our way back." Gray's eyes suddenly widened and he made as if to clamp a hand over his mouth. They looked fearfully at Mira, whose eyes were suddenly shining with a suspicious light.

"Good job, Underwear Princess," Natsu snickered. He hefted his flamethrower and strolled away from Mira, who was now pelting Gray with questions in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Natsu!" A young boy with blue hair ran towards him, grinning.

"Hey, Haps!" Natsu bent down, grabbed him around the waist, and slung him over his shoulder. Happy shifted, getting more comfortable. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing, really. But Carla still won't go out with me," he said pouting. "I don't know why."

"Aw, you'll get there one day." Natsu dodged a group of people, walking down a small lane between two large tents. He then made a left and several twists and turns until he reached a large dull red tent between a dark blue tent and a black tent. The two other tents belong to Gray and Gajeel, though Gajeel almost never sleeps in his tent since he's at his workshop most of the time. Instead, his roommate Pantherlily occupies it most of the time.

Happy squirmed, indicating he want to be let down and Natsu bent his knees so the boy could clamber off his shoulders and run off into the tent.

The tent was furnished simply with two cots, two foldable stools, a foldable table, and two large crates to hold personal belongings, of which Natsu and Happy have little of besides clothes, weapons, and small articles of memorabilia. The whole area was messy and disorganized with the cots unmade and clothes and various items covering almost every available surface. The only things kept neat in the tent were the rifles and spare flamethrower lined up against one side of the tent. Natsu usually kept his cylinders of flammable liquid and gas in a crate against one corner of the tent and above that, the two usually kept a small box of ammunition for their pistols and rifles.

Natsu set down his flamethrower and checked to make sure there were no hazards before he set down the rest of his equipment and sprawled over his cot with a long sigh. "I hate transportation."

Happy comfortably sat down next to him. "That's what you always say. Want me to check if there're any leftover patches?"

"Nah, 's alright." Natsu yawned widely. "I'm bored."

"Take a nap. We do that everyday already."

"Sure." He kicked off his boots and adjusted himself, closing his eyes. He felt Happy lie down next to him and shifted over to make room. The two have taken hundreds of naps like this and it was almost second nature for someone to find the two sprawled against each other, fast asleep.

"Lisanna was looking for you earlier," Happy said sleepily.

"Why?" One of Natsu's eyes half-opened and peered at the blue-haired boy.

"Don't know. She just asked where you were." He shifted, throwing his leg over Natsu's. "I said you were on water duty and she just left."

"Oh." Natsu closed his eye. "Lisanna's been a bit weird recently."

Happy let out a snort. "Natsu, she's been acting a bit weird for months. Or weeks. I think. I didn't pay attention. Carla told me, actually."

"Really?" Natsu yawned again. "Maybe she'll feel better later."

"Maybe she needs fish," Happy said.

"We don't have fish. We've only had fish once in the Market, remember?"

"Yeah. I wish we can have fish more."

"Uh huh. When it rains again, I'll get you the biggest fish we can find, okay?"

"Really?" Happy popped up excitedly.

"Mhm," Natsu muttered, half-asleep. "Sleep now, fish later."

Satisfied, Happy lied back down as Natsu's snores began to fill the air.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something doesn't feel right," Mirajane announced uneasily to Natsu and Happy, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy and Carla the next morning as they sat in the mess hall resting after patrols and deliveries.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, looking up from a tattered book.

"I don't know. A feeling." She frowned. "Like a shadow is coming."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Erza said reassuringly. "But if you're so worried, maybe you should talk to the Master about it."

"Maybe you're just imagining it, Mira-nee," Lisanna said from where she sat next to Natsu. "I don't know," Mira said again. She shifted restlessly and the others glanced at each other. Years before, Mira had been a fierce warrior and her instincts were unparalleled. They were even better than Erza's on several occasions. After Lisanna was abducted and thought to be dead, her persona had completely changed, leaving a gentle soul with occasional flashes of her old personality. Now, with Lisanna's return, it was almost a near-perfect balance of the two personalities and her battle instincts were as sharp as ever.

"Maybe we should go to the Master?" Lisanna asked worriedly, eyeing her older sister with concern.

"Maybe…" Mirajane put down the stack of plates she was wiping with a cloth. "I think I should warn the guild. If something's really—"

A loud clanging suddenly filled the air. The nine of them exchanged startled glances before they all dove for their weapons and scrambled for the door. Outside, the clanging was much louder and everyone as running around, shouting and pointing.

"Which way?" Erza snapped.

"Western side!" a man yelled back. "There's a group of maybe 200 or more coming our way from the Heartfilia Territory."

"Celestial Zodiacs?" Carla asked, alarmed. "But they've always been on good terms with us. Why are they attacking now?"

"I don't know, but Gildarts wants us to be on the defensive, just in case," the man replied.

Someone called his name and he nodded to them before running away.

"Let's go," Erza commanded, already lunging ahead. Natsu and Gray were right on her heels, fierce grins on their faces while Lisanna and Mirajane ran after them, hefting weapons. Happy, Carla, and Wendy went the other way back towards the Healer's Tent. They would be on standby, ready to treat any injuries in case there will be a skirmish.

Within minutes, they've burst out of the confines of the camp and ran to join the group standing in a defensive position out in the wasteland, glaring at the approaching cloud of dust. The dust hid most of the shapes of the trucks, but they estimated it really was about 200.

"Is it really Celestial Zodiacs?" a woman asked. "It could be Phantom Lord for all we know…"

"I don't know," someone replied. "But there's no white flag so they could be hostiles anyway."

Everyone suddenly tensed as the trucks appeared to be stopping about 500 feet away from the Fairy Tail camp. Slowly, the dust cloud drifted to a stop as the trucks stood at perfect standstill. No one got out of the pickup or military-style transport trucks and mutters erupted all around.

"What are they playing at?" Gajeel Redfox growled, hefting his gun. "What are they doing?"

"Do you think they have a rocket launcher or something? Is that why they're so far back?" Levy McGarden whispered back.

The ranks rippled as Makarov, the leader of Fairy Tail, suddenly walked forward with Gildarts Clive at his right and his grandson, Laxus Dreyar, at his left. "What's going on?" he demanded, his tiny form radiating hostility and wariness.

"We don't know, Master," Nab Lasaro said. "They're not even moving. We don't know if they want to attack or not."

Suddenly, a single truck started driving forward. Every single person on the Fairy Tail side tensed, readying their weapons. There were several clicking sounds as guns were loaded and the front line raised their weapons, among which are Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna.

As the truck came closer, they could see someone standing in the back, holding onto the roof of the truck for balance with one hand. With the other, he or she raised a stick into the air, a white shirt tied to it flapping in the wind.

Several people looked up with surprise. "They come in peace," Lisanna said, astonished.

"Could still be a trap," someone warned.

"Idiot, of course not. Besides, how can one truckload of people go against all of us?"

"What does Master say?"

"He hasn't said anything yet."

"Shush! They're getting closer."

25 feet away, the truck stopped and they could all see a tall man with glasses over his face standing at the back holding the makeshift flag. They were startled to see that he was heavily injured, with dark bruises on his face and cuts on his arms and his clothes ragged and blood-spattered. He hopped down, clearly favoring one leg as he landed on the ground and continued to hold the flag in the air.

The driver's side door opened and out stepped a young teenaged girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and world-weary brown eyes. Like the man behind her, she was also injured, but seemed not to care much about her injuries even though there were several angry-looking wounds on her body. However, she walked forward with confidence and poise, her steps even and strong.

"Makarov Dreyar," she greeted as she approached, stopping a few feet away. Her hands were at her sides, dangling by the empty holsters and sheathes that once held knives and guns.

The little old man inclined his head in her direction, his eyes far more kindly as he took in her ragged, exhausted appearance. "Lucy Heartfilia. What brings Celestial Zodaics into Magnolia Territory?"

Natsu blinked in surprise. So this was the leader of Celestial Zodaics of Heartfilia Territory! She looked no older than Natsu himself and yet she already ran one of the largest territories in Fiore. His gaze sharpened, scrutinizing her more closely.

Lucy dragged in a heavy breath and her words dropped like stones from her lips. "We were attacked by Phantom Lord once again." Her brown eyes suddenly blazed with fury. "They sneaked up on us in the middle of the night when we were all asleep. We barely had time to defend ourselves. I lost many Zodiacs in the fight to escape." Her voice had become soft and remorseful. "I led the remaining 200 here, to you, in hopes that you would be able to offer us refuge until we are able to retake our territory. I offer payment of ten crates of supplies and 30 gallons of water in exchange for asylum."

Makarov eyed her for a while, contemplatively. Lucy, while looking weary, still had an air of dignity about her that reminded him so forcibly of Layla. He sighed minutely as he remembered his old friend. This was her daughter, now, right in front of him and asking for help. He frowned a little sadly.

"I knew Layla very well when she was still alive," Makarov said nostalgically. "I remembered when you were no more than three, I held you on my shoulders and carried you around while your mother tried to get you to stop pulling on my moustache." He chuckled as he fingered the bushy gray hair under his nose.

Lucy laughed lightly as well. "I don't quite remember that, sorry." Her face was calm and amused, but the only indication of her impatience and frustration was the slight shifting of her foot. "If we may continue with the negotiations, Makarov?"

He nods. "Certainly. I accept your offer. Your guild may set up camp fifty feet from Fairy Tail. Supplies, medical aid, and water will be sent after your guild is assembled."

She bows slightly. "My guild and I thank you for your generosity." She gestures at the man behind her. "This is my second-in-command, Loke. If there are any issues and I cannot be found, you can always talk to him."

"Greetings, Master Makarov," Loke said formally.

"Jet, go get Wendy and several Healers and volunteers," Makarov commanded after giving Loke his own greetings. "Elfman, take a team and get supplies. Laxus, water." He paused. "200 gallons."

There was a slight muttering among the Fairy Tail members, but no one dared to protest. Instead, they followed as Gildarts and Makarov directed them. Fifty went with Elfman for supplies while another fifty went with Laxus to get water. Another hundred would help assist the Zodiacs with setting up camp and help tend for injuries. The more severely hurt would be brought into the Fairy Tail camp for Wendy to help.

Lucy offered the services of Aries, since she was one of the few who got away unscathed, and several of her Zodiacs who were mostly unharmed to help. She signaled the rest of her guild with the use of a mirror to reflect light and thus flash a series of commands to the rest of them. In minutes, the entire guild was on the move again and had driven to within fifty feet of Fairy Tail, parking their trucks in a neat semicircle, like a crescent moon.

Throughout this, Natsu continued to watch Lucy Heartfilia with curiosity as she continued to stand next to Makarov, talking to him while directing her guild at the same time. It was strange to him that an eighteen-year-old girl would already be guild master when by all rights she should have been a simple soldier like himself. Granted, he was a little higher up in rank than a common soldier, seeing as he was considered to be one of the core members of Fairy Tail, but it was nothing compared to Lucy. She was on the same level as Makarov himself: one of the most powerful figures in Fiore.

"Oi, Flame Brain. What're you looking at?" Gray asked, stopping beside him.

"Lucy," Natsu stated simply, continuing to watch her.

The dark-haired man gawked at him. "Seriously? Of all the girls in Fiore you had to go for the guild master of Celestial Zodiacs?!"

Natsu blinked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Loud guffawing interrupted them as Gajeel strode past. "Good luck with that, Salamader," he called mockingly. "She's way out of your league."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu yelled angrily, not sure what he meant but sensing it was an insult anyway.

"What's going on here?" Erza's stern voice rang out and the three boys began to sweat, although Gajeel tried to hide it by being nonchalant.

"N-Nothing, E-E-Erza," Natsu stuttered, shaking uncontrollably. "We're just having a little chat."

"Well stop talking and get back to work. We have a lot to do," she said and marched away.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel looked at each other before they scurried back to their respective jobs, not noticing that a pair of interested brown eyes had just been watching the conversation between them and the redhead, their gaze lingering with curiosity on a mop of pink hair.

* * *

 

By nightfall, the majority of Celestial Zodiacs more or less had a place to sleep for the night. Because Fairy Tail had a slight shortening of tents, everyone but Lucy and her 12 first tier members had to share a tent in groups of three or four though the tents fit two at most.

The camp was shaped like a many-ringed doughnut that fit into the curve of the semicircle of trucks. The innermost ring had only thirteen tents for Lucy and her first tier members, with Loke to her immediate right and Capricorn to her immediate left. In the rings behind them was the remainder of the guild.

Lucy walked through her camp, entering each tent and making sure everyone was comfortable. There were still supplies that needed to be distributed, and more than one person slept on the ground with no more than a blanket underneath them, but they were all slowly adjusting. It helped that they were all exhausted after the fight and the preparation of the temporary camp.

After personally visiting each of her guildmates, she walked outside the camp, towards the direction of Heartfilia Territory, and looked towards the horizon. There was a soft wind that night and though there were still voices from the camp behind her, it was peacefully quiet.

"Aren't you glad I managed to convince you to come to Fairy Tail for aid?" She turned to see Loke and Aries walking towards her, hand in hand.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Loke. I came because we needed water."

Loke snorted. "Sure." But he dropped it and went to stand next to her, looking towards the direction of their territory.

"We'll get it back," Lucy said confidently. "Even if we have to wait a month or two months or even a year, we'll get it back."

Her companions nodded. "Nothing can keep us away from our home," Loke said quietly.

They stood for a little while longer until Lucy sighed and turned away. "Come on, time for sleep. Tomorrow, I'll talk with Makarov and see how we can pull our own weight in this territory. We're going to have to help out if we want a share in meals and water."

They walked back, threading through the rings before emerging at their tents. Loke and Aries bade Lucy goodnight before disappearing and Lucy went into her own tent. It was furnished much more sparsely than her own tent, but it still had a cot and a table and a foldable stool.

She stripped down to her underwear, mindful of her bandaged wounds, and put it all on the table before leaning her rifle against the bed and putting her pistol close by. She lied down on the cot and closed her eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"As you all know, Celestial Zodiacs has come to us for refuge while they rest and recover from Phantom Lord's attack on their territory!" Makarov announced at breakfast in the Fairy Tail camp the next morning. The mess hall was packed full to accommodate Celestial Zodiacs as well, which added to the heat, but no one seemed to mind. "We are allies so I expect you all to treat them with respect and courtesy! Do not hesitate to help them if they ask for assistance! Extend every hospitality towards them! No not be afraid to make friends, for the closer our bonds are to each other, the better we will be at cooperating together!"

"Aye!" Fairy Tail bellowed back.

Sitting next to Makarov, Lucy looked amused. "Is this your version of a pep talk?" she asked once he sat back down, allowing for the breakfast feast to begin.

The old man chuckled. "It doesn't take much to get them stimulated and they're always eager to make new friends." He pointed at a nearby group. Three women from Celestial Zodiacs— identified by the different colored key-shaped guild mark tattooed on their skin— were making the acquaintances of several Fairy Tail members. "The mood in here has lightened considerably. They've haven't had action in weeks and now that you've come to us, some of them are keen to help you retake your territory, if only that they want some entertainment. Others take things to a more… well, I wouldn't say personal level, but they care more for your cause than you might think. They're very against injustice."

Lucy ate in silence for a few seconds, contemplating his words. "Your guild is far more passionate than I've expected."

"And yours isn't? I remembered the few times I've visited your old camp, it was as lively as mine. Have things changed after—" He broke off, but the words hung between them.

She refused to meet his eyes. "After my mother died, I took over the guild. I tried to keep things the way they were but… some things can never be replaced."

He examined her; her eyes were dry. "I never came to offer my condolences. I'm truly sorry for that."

Lucy shook her head and offered him a small smile. "It's fine. I understood you were busy with your guild. I believe Grimoire Heart was stirring up trouble at the time?"

"Yes. They've taken some of my children as ransom for water, but we defeated them soon enough."

"Children?" Her voice was surprised. "I never knew you had kids, Makarov."

"I regard all of my guild as my children," he said, sweeping an arm out over the hall. "Family is a focal point of Fairy Tail. We leave no one behind."

Lucy smiled again, but much more sadly. "I wish I had the same views as you do. I care deeply for my guild but… I wouldn't even call them friends, much less family." Loud shouting interrupted them and they turned to look at one of the tables.

A pink-haired boy was arguing with another boy, who was shirtless. They ranted and raged at each other for a few minutes before the pink-haired boy leapt at the other, prompting a fight. Around them, the surrounding tables began to cheer and more than one leapt to join in.

Lucy stood, ready to pull them apart and restore order, but Makarov's laugh stopped her. "Makarov?" she asked with surprise.

"It's good to see them fighting again," he said fondly, watching the crowd grow larger and larger. "It is their way of starting a party."

"A brawl?" she asked skeptically, glancing at the ever-increasing chaos. "But they would be getting injured and a fight exerts their energy. In this heat, it would cause them to become even more thirsty and—"

But her words died on her lips as she saw that the two boys who had originally started the fight had not snarls on their faces, but broad smiles. With a feeling of shock, she noticed people of her own guild joining in, hesitatingly at first but then with renewed vigor. And all throughout, not one person had an angry look on their face.

Instead, they were all having… fun.

"It's one of the greatest joys in my life," Makarov said and Lucy realized she had spoken aloud. "Seeing them so happy." He grinned as the pink-haired boy punched a muscle-bound man with white hair in the face. "I'd have to say that Natsu is the most enthusiastic, however."

"Natsu?" she asked, sitting back down to watch the fight.

"Natsu Dragneel. I've raised him since his foster father died in a border skirmish. He's quite popular among the guild, along with many others. For some reason, the rest of the guild consider him and his friends to be 'core' members of the guild." Makarov shrugged bemusedly. "We're all equals, but the rest seem to hold them atop a pedestal of some sort. Luckily the attention hasn't gotten to their heads…"

"Is that one Natsu?" she asked, pointing to the pink-haired boy.

"Yes. The redheaded woman next to him is Erza Scarlet. All fear and respect her to a degree that would beat even my authority. And to Natsu's left is Gray Fullbuster. He and Natsu are friends, though they keep up a small rivalry. The three of them are several of the most talented fighters I've ever seen. Your mother included."

Lucy's brows raised. "Interesting." A slight grin escaped her. "I'd like an opportunity to spar with them one day."

"Natsu would be delighted," Makarov said dryly and stood. "Alright you brats!" he roared. "Time for work!"

"Aw, come on Gramps!" Natsu called out. "The fun's just started!"

"That may be, but there's still work to be done," the old man snapped. "Now go!"

A few grumbles erupted here and there, but before long all the guild members were moving towards the doors, Celestial Zodiacs included.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray! Stay behind for a while!"

The three looked at each other for a quick second, but turned back around with Erza in the lead of their little trio. Around them, the crowds parted like fish without hesitation, a fact that Lucy took into notice. Her eyes calmly assessed them, knowing these were people of power and with people like them, it was best to be cautious first.

"What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asked casually as they walked up to the table.

In answer, Makarov gestured at Lucy. "I'm sure you three know who this is…?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." Erza gave her a slight bow. "It's very nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled in response and reached forward to shake her hand. "It's very nice to meet you as well. Erza Scarlet, am I right?"

"Yes. My companions are—"

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu interrupted. He bounded forward with a large grin, almost blinding Lucy in the sunniness of his gesture. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Ice Prick—"

"Watch who you're calling Ice Prick," Gray snarled, shoving him aside. "I'm sorry, Miss Lucy. My name is Gray Fullbuster, not… Ice Prick."

"It's nice to meet all of you," she replied sincerely.

"I want you three to show her around, get her to be more comfortable with the area. Celestial Zodiacs would be staying here for a while and it's better if she has a better grasp of how things work here more than the rest of her guild," Makarov ordered.

"Okay!" Natsu said excitedly. "Come on, Lucy! There's a lot to see." He made as if to reach for her arm, but Erza snatched his hand away, shaking her head slightly. The warning was clear: do not be so familiar with her until she gives consent. "Oops, sorry."

Despite his audacious disregard for decorum and lack of tact, Lucy found herself smiling a little at his childish behavior. There was something charismatic about this boy that would make even the hardiest soldier grin and relax. But she refused to give in. No matter that Fairy Tail was so welcoming, she had to be on her guard in case something happened.

But she hid that guardedness now as she stood, "I'd be delighted to join you," she said. "Makarov, I will see you later. There are still things we have to discuss. Particularly Phantom Lord."

The two guild masters shared a meaningful glance before Lucy turned and followed her three guides out of the mess hall.

* * *

"So what haven't you seen yet?" Natsu asked as they emerged into the hot sunlight.

She thought for a while. "I guess… everything. I didn't exactly have the time to sightsee yesterday."

"Okay! That means we've got a lot to show you!"

"We should start with Gajeel's forge," Gray said. "That's always a good one."

"Hey, for once you've got a good idea, Panty Princess!"

"'For once'?! Wait… Panty Princess?!"

"Are they always like this?" Lucy murmured to Erza as the two strode away from the bickering boys.

"Always," Erza said with a little sigh.

Lucy looked back at them. Though their bantering seemed serious, there was a glint of humor in their eyes that horribly reminded her of a time long ago. There was a sharp ache in her gut and she quickly turned around, clenching her fist to calm herself down. It had been a while since she'd last remembered.

The fairies took no notice. Erza led Lucy down several paths between the clustered tents, explaining how the camp was organized as she did so. "We keep the unmarried men to one section and the unmarried women to another. Married couples and those with special circumstances are placed in the third sector. It's very simple and it works unless some people deliberately break the rules although we cannot deny couples their… urges." She blushed for a few minutes.

"It's similar back in our territory," Lucy said. "We don't have sectors, however, but we do have strict rules in place and no one dares to break those rules."

"How do you do it? Keep them in place?" Gray asked from where he walked, shirtless once again, behind her and Erza.

Lucy smiled blandly at him. "There's a reason I've been guild master since I was 13 and no one has usurped my authority, Gray. I'll let you think about that." She turned back around and the boy blinked with surprise.

"Goddamn, but she's tough," he muttered.

"I don't get it," Natsu said bluntly.

"From the way she put it, she obviously has her entire guild scared shitless of her or something."

"You got that right," someone said and the two boys turned to see Loke walking next to them. "Loke Celeste, Lucy's second-in-command."

"Loke," Lucy greeted without turning to look at him. "Where have you been?"

He winked at her back. "Around."

She let out a snort. "Should I speak to Aries about it?"

A look of fear and horror crossed his features. "Ah, no you don't have to do that. I was familiarizing myself with the place as well."

"Then you can join us," Erza said, glancing at him.

He winked at her. "I'm delighted to be in the company of such a beautiful lady."

"Enough, Loke, or I'll tell Aries," Lucy said.

"Right. Best behavior starting now."

Gray turned to him. "So what do you mean I got that right? They really are scared shitless?"

Loke let out a small laugh. "Lucy's not a tyrant, if that's what you're thinking. But she demands respect and obedience and if she doesn't get it, she beats it into them that it's what she wants and what she's going to get whether you like it or not. She tries to avoid violence as much as possible, but she's had to use that method when she first became guild master. No one took her seriously since she was so young when she took the position— 13, you know— so she had to work hard to earn her guild. Now everyone knows not to double cross her. Lucy can be… ruthless, if necessary."

"And you still trust her?" Gray asked doubtfully, looking at Lucy's back. "I mean, you know, after what you just told us…"

"With my life," Loke said. "She cares for all of us from the bottom of her heart, even if she doesn't show it at times." He sighed. "Let's just say she had to grow up too early. Not even I understand her completely and I'm her closest confidant."

"Is it cause her mom died?" Natsu asked, speaking up for the first time.

"That and… something else. We don't talk about it. It's even more of a sore subject for her than her mother." He looked nervous. "Let's catch up to them, alright?"

"Okay." The three caught up to the girls, who were still talking about the inner workings of the camp and how similar they were to Celestial Zodiacs' camp in Heartfilia Territory, although Lucy neglected to say much about her own camp.

As they walked, Lucy took further notice of her companions. She was used to reading people to gauge their reactions to her. Erza was polite and reserved, fit for dealing with a stranger. Gray was slightly aloof and rarely looked at her, but was friendly enough. Natsu, however… it baffled her that someone could be so cheerful in this world of theirs. He was friendly to the point that she should be suspicious of his motives, but he also held back in a way, as if examining her and trying to figure her out or as if he was in awe of her. It confused her, but then again she was doing the same to him.

"There's Gajeel's forge," Natsu said, pointing as they reached the edge of the camp. About forty yards out was a tent with the sides rolled up, forming a pavilion. Next to it was what appeared to be a furnace and a smattering of tools. A figure inside the pavilion was pounding away on something, the ringing clangs echoing to their ears even from so far away.

"What does he do?" Lucy asked, watching Gajeel.

"He takes scrap metal from around the territory and makes tools and other things to trade for supplies. Most of the time he buys wood and charcoal for his furnace and Laki and Reedus' workshops," Gray said. "Laki does a lot of woodwork for a lot of stuff and Reedus does artwork—"

But Lucy was no longer listening. Instead, her gaze was locked on a small girl walking out into the desert. The girl's short wavy blue locks were held back by an orange bandanna and she was carrying a water bottle as well as several rectangular objects in her arms.

"Are those… _books_?!" Lucy demanded, a jealous tone in her voice.

They all looked at her with surprise except for Loke, who smiled knowingly. "Uh, yeah. That's Levy McGarden. She has the largest collection— well, the _only_ collection— of books in the whole camp," Gray said.

Without hesitation, Lucy followed after Levy.

Loke chuckled to himself and followed, though he lingered behind with the rest of the group.

As the young guild master approached, Levy slowed down and gazed at her curiously. Lucy pasted a bright smile on her face. "Hello, Levy McGarden, am I right?"

"Um, yes." The girl's big brown eyes were surprised. "And you are Lucy Heartfilia. How can I help you today?"

"Can I see those books?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the desperation from her voice.

Levy's eyes immediately brightened. "You can read?"

"My mother taught me years ago. I haven't had a chance to read my books in the past two years though."

"Oh but you can _read!"_ Levy gushed. "I don't mean to be rude, but the rest of the people in this place except for a few are completely illiterate imbeciles!" Somewhere behind them Natsu and Gray shouted indignantly but the girls ignored them completely. "And the few who _can_ read don't have time to talk about books."

"Well what do you have?" Lucy demanded.

"History books about the time before the drought, medical books for Wendy and her Healers in case they need anything, some biology texts and a dictionary— but what I _really_ love are the fiction books. The romances and the action novels. Swordfights and princesses and white stallions…" Her eyes began to shine.

Lucy began to grin. "I like the one with the dragon who protects the princess while the prince comes to duel him for her."

Natsu perked up. "Dragons?"

They continued to ignore him and he pouted. "I like dragons."

"They're not real," Loke said.

"Igneel told me about them! He had a book too, but it disappeared after he was gone. Wonder where it went. I knew I had it…"

"Would you like to come to my tent?" Levy asked eagerly. "I've got a whole lot more you can read."

"Really?"

The two girls walked away, chattering to themselves.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Loke watched them go. "Should we still show her around?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"We might as well stick around till she's ready to leave," Gray said. "I mean, they're not going to stay in there forever, are they?"

Loke shrugged with good humor. "It's been a while since Lucy acted her age. I say let her have her fun." He followed the disappearing figures of the two girls.

The other three looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.


End file.
